Love Healing
by Raina94
Summary: Suho sakit sang leader EXO sakit, lalu apa yang akan di lakukan Lay sang penyembuh EXO sekaligus kekasih Suho. Agar Suho-nya sembuh? SuLay couple ini here


Love Healing

Author :

Raina94

Main Cast :

SuLay

Other Cast :

Member EXO

Genre :

Romance Drama

Rate :

aMan *liat M nya aja

*plak

M

Summary :

Suho sakit sang leader EXO sakit, lalu apa yang akan di lakukan Lay sang penyembuh EXO sekaligus kekasih Suho. Agar Suho-nya sembuh!?

Disclamer :

SuLay bukan punya aku tapi mereka eomma serta appa ku

Wkwkwk *plak

A/N :

I'm back with Sulay again pokoknya lagi cinta banget sama nih couple dan ide selalu meluncur dengan indahnya. Di otak saya.

Warrning :

Yaoi BL typo (s) berlebihan

Dan bagi anak di bawah umur aku sarankan jangan membaca ini karena mengandung NC.

AKU TIDAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB ATAS APA PUN JIKA KALIAN YANG MASIH DIBAWAH UMUR 17 TAHUN MEMBACA FF INI *capslock eror

Dari pada Lama yuk cekibrot

Happy baca

.

.

.

.

SuLay

.

.

.

.

Semua member EXO memasuki drom dengan wajah yang sangat lelah, yah mereka baru-baru ini comeback dengan Growlnya sehingga minggu-minggu ini jadwal mereka sangat padat. Seperti sekarang mereka baru saja pulang dari acara radio sunbaenim mereka Ryeowook. Mereka semua memasuki kamarnya masing-masing tidak ada lagi pembicaraan di antara mereka karena mungkin mereka sudah terlalu lelah hari ini.

At kamar Suho, Chen, Kai.

Suho dan Kai merebahkan diri mereka di atas ranjang mereka, sedangkan Chen mengambil handuk dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan badannya.

"Jongdae hyung jangan lama mandinya aku juga ingin mandi." Ucap Kai pada Chen, yah mengingat Chen termasuk member yang paling lama di kamar mandi. Chen menganggukan kepalanya dan mengacungkan jempolnya pada Kai sebagai jawaban.

Beberapa menit berlalu Chen keluar dari kamar mandi yang sudah berpakaian lengkap berjalan menuju ranjangnya.

"Kai, aku sudah selesai cepat sana mandi." Ucap Chen, Kai menaruh psp nya menyambar handuknya dan beranjak kearah kamar mandi. Sebelum merebahkan dirinya Chen menoleh kearah ranjang Suho, dia menatap heran Suho yang tertidur menyelimuti seluruh badannya. Biasanya Suho itu tidak pernah menyelimuti seluruh badannya seperti, Chen beranjak menuju ranjang Suho memastikan kalau sang leader itu tak apa-apa.

"Hyung gwenchanayo!?" ucap hen yang sedikit menggoyangkan badan Suho, tak dapat respon dari Suho Chen kembali mengguncang badan Suho.

"Hyung Gwenchanayo!?" ucap Chen, kesal karena tak ada jawaban Chen menyibakkan selimut yang membungkus Suho. Betapa kagetnya Chen melihat wajah Suho terlihat pucat dan berkeringat, dengan cepat Chen menempelkan tangannya pada dahi Suho.

"Panas sekali." Gumam Chen, tanpa pikir panjang Chen keluar kamar hendak menemui manager dan mengatakan kalau Suho sakit.

.

.

.

Seorang namja manis dengan rambut berwarna brown meneguk susu hangat yang baru saja dia buat. Setelah meminum habis susu nya dia memutuskan untuk kembali kekamarnya.

Cklek

Namja itu menoleh kearah kamar Suho, Chen dan Kai melihat siapa yang keluar dari kamar.

"Chen?" lirihnya melihat pergerakan buru-buru Chen dia menghampirinya.

"Chen!? Kau kenapa belum tidur." Panggilnya pada Chen, yang merasa terpanggil menoleh.

"ah, Lay hyung kebetulan sekali a-Yo kekamar!" ucap Chen yang menarik tangan Lay, tapi dengan cepat Lay menahannya menatap binggung Chen yang terlihat gusar.

"ada apa Chen!? Kenapa aku harus kekamar mu, aku punya kamar sendiri!" ucap Lay. Chen hanya menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Suho hyung sakit panasnya tinggi sekali Hyung." Ucap Chen pada Lay, Lay mendengar Suho sakit langsung beranjak kekamar SuChenKai di ikuti Chen di belakangnya.

Cklek

Lay segera berjalan menuju ranjang Suho dan melihat wajah Suho yang pucat dan di penuhi keringat. Lay mendudukan di tepi ranjang Suho, menempelkan tangannya pada kening Suho.

"ini sangat panas Chen, cepat ambilkan air untuk mengkompres." Ucap Lay pada Chen, tanpa babibu Chen kembali keluar kamar untuk mengambil apa yang di suruh Lay.

"Suho hyung kenapa kau bisa suhu mu sepanas ini, kau membuat ku khawatir hyung," ucap Lay pada Suho yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"loh Lay hyung kenapa ada disini!? Kenapa dengan Suho hyung!?" ucap Kai yang baru saja dari kamar mandi dan melihat Lay duduk manis di tepi ranjang Suho.

"oh Kai, Suho Hyung sakit jadi aku akan merawatnya." Ucap Lay pada Kai.

"Hyung namjachingu yang baik! Lalu Chen hyung kemana?" ucap Kai yang di akhir sebuah pertanyaan.

"Oh, Chen ku suruh ambil air untuk mengompres Suho hyung, Kai." ucap Lay. Tak berapa lama Chen memasuki kamar dengan membawa baskom berisi air untuk mengkompres.

"Lay Hyung ini airnya." Ucap Chen yang menyodorkan baskom berisi air tersebut pada Lay, segera Lay menyambar baskom itu menaruhnya di meja nakas di dekatnya mencelupakan kain itu lalu di perasnya dan membasuhkan di kening Suho dan begitu seterusnya hingga ketiga kali Lay menempelkan Kain itu pada kening Suho.

"Ehmm, hyung sebaiknya tidur saja biar aku dan Kai yang menjaga Suho hyung." Ucap Chen tapi Lay menggeleng kecil sebagai jawabanya.

"Aniyo, Chen biar aku saja yang menjaga Suho hyung. Kau dan Kai tidur saja kalian pasti sangat lelahkan." Ucap Lay

"tapi Lay hyung juga pasti sangat lelah jugakan!" ucap Chen.

"aku tak apa-apa Chen kalian tidurlah, aku yang akan menjaga Suho hyung." Ucap Lay final kali ini tak ada yang membantah.

"ah, Lay hyung tidurlah di kasur Ku bagaimana!?" ucap Kai yang membuka suaranya.

"lalu kau akan tidur dimana Kim Jongin!?" tanya Lay.

"aku akan tidur dengan Kyungsoo baby dong hyung." Ucap Kai di iringi cengiran Kai.

"terserah kau sajalah Kai." Ucap Lay. Tanpa babibu Kai beranjak keluar kamar menuju kamar Kyungsoo-nya.

"Kalau begitu aku juga ingin tidur dengan Kris hyung dan manager Hyung saja sekalian aku memberi tau kalau Suho hyung sakit." Ucap Chen yang Langsung keluar kamarnya.

.

.

.

Sepeninggalan Kai dan Chen, Lay masih setia menjaga Suho dan sesekali mencelupkan Kain dan menaruh kembali di kening Suho. Lay menatap Jam dinding yang mengarahkan jam 1:00 Dini hari dan kembali menatap Suho mengambil kain di kening suho, memeriksa suhu tubuh pada Suho.

"ehm, sudah mulai turun panasnya. Sebaiknya aku mengganti airnya." Ucap Lay yang siap beranjak dari duduknya.

Grep

Langkah Lay terhenti dengan sebuah tangan yang menahan langkahnya. Lay menoleh kearah Suho yang ternyata mulai sadar.

"Yixing!" Ucap Suho yang masih terpejam.

"Suho hyung kau sudah bagun!? Sebaiknya hyung tidur saja." Ucap Lay pada Suho yang mulai berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya untuk mendudukan dirinya.

"aniyo, kau ingin kemana Lay!?" ucapnya.

"Aku ingin menaruh baskom ini dan sepertinya aku ingin mengambil obat untuk mu hyung." Ucap Lay

"tidak usah Lay aku tak butuh obat, aku hanya membutuhkan dirimu saja disini." Ucap Suho yang masih menggenggam tangan Lay.

"Tapi baskom ini bagimana hyung!?" tanya Lay.

"kau taruh saja di meja itu."ucapnya.

"baiklah aku taruh disini saja dan tak akan kemana-mana hyung, hyung tidur lah aku akan menemani mu disini." Ucap Lay yang berusaha menidurkan Suho kembali, dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Suho memeluk Lay erat.

"Hyung…"

"mianhae gara-gara aku sakit tiba-tiba kau jadi mengurusku di tegah malam seperti ini aku yakin kau pasti juga lelahkan Lay baby." Ucap Suho yang masih memeluk erat Lay.

"Gwenchana hyung aku tak apa-apa, dan Hyung harus berjanji sembuh setelah ini. Aku sangat menghawatirkan mu hyung." Ucap Lay, yang merasakan deru nafas hangat Suho yang membuatnya sedikit kegelian.

"ne, aku janji setelah ini aku akan sembuh. Maaf membuatmu khawatir Lay." Ucap Suho. Lay mengangguk kecil, tak lama pelukan mereka terlepas.

"hyung aku akan memeriksa suhu tubuhmu." Ucap Lay, tapi tanpa di duga Suho menarik tengkuk Lay dan mencium bibir Lay dalam. Lay yang merasakan ciuman tiba-tiba dari Suho mengenjapkan matanya merasakan nafas hangat dari Suho. Suho melumat bibir Lay, menjilat bibir Lay meminta akses lebih pada Lay, Lay yang sedari tadi menikmatinya dengan senang memberi jalan Suho. Lidah Suho bermain di sekitar rongga mulut Lay, membelit lidah Lay dengan lidahnya.

"nnn…hmmm…aahh.." sebuah desahan sukses keluar dari bibir manis Lay, ciuman mereka terputus di karenakan pasokan udara. nafas mereka memburu mengais udara sebanyak mungkin.

"kau sudah memeriksa suhu kan bagaimana!?" tanya Suho pada Lay. Lay dengan cepat memukul pundak Suho.

"hyung nappeun, kau sakit masih saja se-mesum ini!" ucap Lay yang menundukan kepalanya dan seburat rona merah di pipinya. Suho yang melihat tingkah malu-malu Lay merasa kalau Lay saaat ini sangat manis, tapi chankkaman Suho tidak hanya melihat tingkah Lay yang malu-malu seperti itu matanya menatap intens Lay.'akh dia berniat menggodaku atau apa, dia terliar errr… sexy dengan pakain seperti itu.' Batin Suho yang masih mentap intens Lay, yang berpakai hanya celana pendek dan baju tanpa lengan yang memeprlihatkan kulit putih Lay dan leher jenjangnya. Merasa di perhatikan Lay menoleh kearah Suho menatap dengan pandangan yang bingung dan innocent. Suho kembali mendekatkan dirinya pada Lay, mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Lay dan berbisik.

"Yixingie bagaimana kau menyembuhkan ku dengan kekuatan Healing-mu itu." Ucap Suho yang sedikit menjilat telinga Lay, dan mengakibatkan desahan kecil dari Lay.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya hyung!?" tanya Lay.

.

.

.

Bruk

Suho dengan cepat membalikan badan Lay sehingga Lay tertidur dan Suho berada diatas Lay mengukukng badan rampingnya. Menahan badan dengan lututnya dan kedua tangannya. Lay mulai mengerti maksud dari healing oleh suho mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Suho.

"Jadi yang hyung maksud dari healing seperti ini." Ucap Lay yang tersenyum pada Suho. Tanpa ada Jawaban Suho kembali mencium Lay sedikit kasar melumat bibir atas Lay, seakan tak mau kalah dengan Suho Lay membalas melumat bibir bawah Suho. Keduanya berciuman begitu panas nafsu dan juga libido nya sudah tak terbendung Lagi.

"aah..nnngh..hhm~" desah Lay ketika Suho beralih mengecupi leher Lay. Memberi kissmark pada Leher putih Lay. Tangan Suho yang semula hanya diam kini mulai menyibakan baju Lay meraba dada Lay menekan nipple dengan sedikit kasar. Tubuh Lay bergeliat ketika merasakan Suho menghisap serta menjilat nipplenya, menekan kepala Suho serta menarik kecil rambut suho. Merasa Menghalangi kegiatannya Suho membuka baju Lay sehinnga Lay hanya mengenakan celananya.

"nnnghh..hyuu…hyung~ buka celanannya sekalian~" ucap Lay ditengah-tenga desahan dan kegiatan mereka, dengan cepat Suho menarik celana serta underware-nya, Suho menampakan senyum smirk-nya ketika melihat junior Lay yang sudah menegang menandakan Lay sudah benar-benar Hard.

"Kau sudah tegang Lay baby." Ucap Suho.

"ne, dan kau hyung sebaiknya buka lah baju juga!" perintah Lay yang melihat Suho masih lekap dengan pakainya sedangkan dirinya sudah full naked. Suho dengan cepat membuka bajunya menapakan Junior yang lebih besar dari Lay dengan keadaan yang menegang juga.

"Kau juga sudah Hard hyung, hmm begini hyung karena hyung masih sakit biar Lay yang mengambil alih 'permainan' ini." Ucap Lay yang menyuarakan idenya pada Suho, Suho terdiam sejenak kemudian mengangguk setuju.

"Ok, aku ikuti keinginan mu Lay baby." Ucap Suho yang mengecup bibir Lay.

Tak lama keadaan berbalik kini Suho tertidur di ranjang sedangkan Lay duduk manis berbantalkan kedua paha Suho. Lay menundukan dirinya sehingga wajahnya berhadapan pada Junior Suho yang menegang dengan sempurnanya, mengecup ujungnya, menjilat seluruh batang junior Suho. Suho hanya bisa mengeram nikmat pada apa yang Lay lakukan pada Juniornya. Lay memasukan Junior Suho kedalam mulut kecilnya , mengocok dengan bibrnya. Tangan kiri Lay membantu memijat-mijat bagian tak bisa ia masukan pada mulutnya.

"ohh..Lay~…this good baby..hhhm." desah Suho ketika Lay menambah ritme kocoknya pada Juniornya. Merasa ingin segera klimaks Suho menstop kegiatan Lay dengan mengangkat wajah Lay, sehingga Lay menatap bingung pada Suho.

"wae?" tanya Lay pada Suho.

"aku ingin mengeluarkannya didalam hole-mu aku ingin merasakan hangatnya hole mu Lay baby." Ucap Suho yang mengecup bibir Lay.

Blush

Rona merah tampak terlihat di pipi Lay ketika mendengar perkataan Suho yang cukup frontal itu. Lay menghadapakan man hole-nya pada Junior Suho, sedikit demi sedikit Lay menurunkan badannya memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menyalurkan Sakit saat junior Suho memasuki hole-nya.

"Jangan tergesah-gesah baby pelan-pelan saja ok." Ucap Suho, Lay mengangguk kini dengan perlahan Lay memasukan kembali junior Suho.

Jleb

Lay berhasil memasukan junior Suho sepenuhnya kedalam hole-nya. Mendiamkan sejenak Junior Suho, membiasakan hole-nya pada Junior Suho. Selang beberapa menit Lay mulai menaik turunkan badannya perlahan, meng-in out kan Junior Suho. Suho tak tinggal diam dia pun menaik turunkan Pinggulnya, sehingga Juniornya masuk lebih dalam hole milik Lay.

"hmm…nngghh..akhh…" desah Lay ketika Junior Suho sukses membentur titik sweatspot dengan cepat Suho menusuk lebih cepat. Lay pun tak mau kalah dia pun menaikan ritmenya agar Junior Suho masuk lebih dalam

"ahhhhh…Sssu..suuhoo hyungg…aku inginnn~" desah Lay ingin mencapai klimaksnya.

CROT

Lay cum dengan sperma tepat di atas perut Suho, Lay merasa lemas tapi mengingat Suho belum Sampai klimaksnya Lay terus meng-in out kan Junior Suho. Suho juga terus menaik turunkan Juniornya mencari kenikmatannya. Tak lama Lay menrasakan Junior Suho semakin membesar dan berkedut tanda akan mencapai klimaksnya. Suho pun semakin gencar menusukan Juniornya pada man hole Lay.

CROT

"ahhhhhh~." desah Lay yang merasakan Suho menyemburka spermanya didalam man holenya. Sedangkan Suho mengeram nikmat setelah mencapai klimaksnya. Lay terjatuh menindih Badan Suho yang penuh dengan peluh sama sepertinya, Suho menyambutnya dengan memeluk erat Lay mengelus rambut coklat Lay mencium keningnya dengan sayang. Lay hanya memejamkan matanya menikmati kecupan pada keningnya.

"gomawo Lay baby." Ucap Suho. Dan Lay mengangguk kecil dalam pelukan Suho.

"kalau begitu kita tidur ne." ucap Suho yang menaruh tubuh naked Lay di samping kanannya tanpa melepaskanpelukanya menarik selimut menutupi tubuh naked mereka.

"Jaljayo Lay baby." Ucapnya pada Lay yang sudah terlelap memcium kening Lay kembali memeluk posesif Lay, dan memejamkan matanya. Mereka pun tertidur tanpa mencabut Junior Suho pada man hole Lay.

.

.

.

Malam kini berganti pagi seperti biasa di drom EXO semua berkumpul di ruang tengah kecuali D.o, Xiumin, Baekhyun, Luhan serta Tao yang berada di dapur.

"akh.. semalam aku tak bisa tidur gara-gara mendengar desahan Suho hyung dan Lay hyung." Ucap Kai yang mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"aku kira hanya aku yang mendengarnya." Ucap Kris

"sepertinya kita semua mendengarkannya desahan mereka." Ucap Sehun dan di angguki oleh semuanya kecuali .

"lagi pula Suho hyung itu sakitkan tapi kenapa dia bisa 'bermain itu' dan Juga bermain tengah malam." Ucap Chanyeol, yah memang mereka semua sudah mengetahui kalau semalam Suho sakit dan di rawat oleh Lay.

"yah, dan aku dan kai belum sempat mengganti pakaian karena pasti mereka belum bangun dan tidur dengan keadaan naked." Ucap Chen kali ini berucap dan di angguki oleh Kai.

Di lain sisi di ruang dapur juga membicarakan kegiatan Suho dan Lay semalam.

"uh katanya sakit tapi Suho hyung malah menghajar Lay hyung dengan 'bermain itu'." Ucap Tao

"iya bukannya aku kasihan dengan Suho tapi malah aku kasihan dengan Yixing pasti dia sangat capek dan tak bisa berjalan dengan benar." Ucap Xiumin dan diangguki oleh semuanya.

"Oh iya, Kyungsoo kau buat bubur untuk Suho dan Juga Lay yah!" ucap Xiumin lagi.

"ah ne, hyung." Ucap D.o sedangkan Luhan yang sedari diam sedang asik ,memotong sayuran dengan heandset di telinganya *jangan-jangan nih orang mangut-mangut gegara dengerin music -_-".

At kamar

Lay menegenjapkan matanya membiasakan cahaya yang masuk dari celah tirai pada kamarnya. Lay melirik namja yang semalem dia rawat karena sakit dan malah berujung dengan kegiatan panas mereka. Lay mengangkat tangannya menempelkan pada kening Suho guna memeriksa suhu badanya. 'suhunya sudah normal sepertinya penyembuhan semalam berhasil.' Batin Lay.

"Suho hyung ireona!" ucap Lay yang membangunkan Suho-nya. Suho bergeliat kecil membuka matanya perlahan dan kemudian tersenyum tampan pada namja manis di sampingnya.

"pagi Lay are you okay?" ucap Suho.

"yah, aku baik hanya saja hole ku perih dan lagi cepat cabut junior mu hyung aku ingin mandi." Ucap Lay yang meminta Suho mencabut Juniornya.

"Akhh, hyung pelan-pelan ini perih sekali." Ucap Lay yang merasa perih ketika Suho mencabut Juniornya.

"Ah, minhae baby." Ucap Suho yang mencium Kening Lay.

"Hyung kau sudah tak merasa pusing dan mengigil lagi kan!?" tanya Suho.

"aniyo, baby seperinya penyembuhan 'itu' sangat ampuh." Ucap Suho yang menaik turunkan alisnya dan tersenyum jail pada Lay. Sedangkan Lay kembali membenamkan wajah di dada bidang Suho menyembunyikan rona merah di wajah manisnya, Suho hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah malu-malu Lay.

"sebaiknya kita mandi dan membereskan kamar ini karena hari ini kita punya jadwal sangat banyak Lay." Ucap Suho yang kembali teringat tentang Jadwal yang menunggu mereka hari ini. Lay mengaguk dan mulai berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Dan Suho memakai bajunya memungut baju Lay yang tergeletak di lantai dan memulai membereskan kamarnya yang seperti kapal pecah.

.

.

.

Cklek

Suho Lay keluar kamar dengan pakaian yang sudah berganti yang bersih dengan Lay yang memakai baju Suho untuk sementara. Menggandeng tangan Lay berjalan menuju ruang makan drom mereka.

"ini dia pasangan kita yang menghabiskan malam mereka dengan panas." Ucap Chen dan di angguki oleh semuanya termasuk Luhan yang sudah tak mendengarkan lagu. Suho hanya tersenyum cangung sedangkan Lay menunduk malu dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

"ah sudah lah kita makan ini dan berangkat menjalani job kita hari ini." Ucap Xiumin, Suho dan Lay mendudukan diri mereka di meja makan bersama yang lain.

"Suho kau sudah sembuh dari sakit mu!?" tanya Xiumin.

"ne, sudah hyung aku sudah baikan karena Lay merawat ku semalam." Ucap Suhoyang melirik Lay tepat di sampingnya.

"yah, merawat serta di selingi kegitan panas kalian." Ucap Kris final.

Setelah menghabiskan makanan mereka dengan waktu yang lama ke12 namja ini bergegas pergi untuk menyelesaikan Job mereka hari ini yang akan di pastikan akan kembali sangat melelahkan.

Suho dan Lay menautkan tangan mereka berjalan beriringan saling tersenyum satu sama lain,mengabaikan tatapan iri dari member lain. Suho menghentikan langkahnya di tengah koridoor apartement mereka sehingga Lay mau tak mau ikut terhenti, Lay menatap wajah Suho penuh tanda tanya.

Chu

Suho mengecup singkat bibir Lay, tersenyum tampan kearah Lay.

"Gomawo sudah mau merawat ku semalam, maaf membuat khawatir dan maaf membuat cara berjalan mu aneh dan menahan sakit di bagian bawah mu." Ucap Suho yang mengenggam kedua tangan Lay menatap Wajah manis Lay dalam.

"ne, aku memaafkan mu hyung dan kau harus berjanji jangan membuatku Khawatir lagi dan berjanji harus menjaga kesehatan mu." Ucap Lay di iringi senyum manis dan single dimplenya.

Chu

Lay mencium kening Suho lembut dan mentapa wajah tampan Suho dan kembali tersenyum kearah Suho.

"ah, ayo Hyung kita susul yang lain, pasti mereka akan marah kalau kita terlalu lama." Ucap Lay teringat member yang lainnya.

"ah ne, kajja Lay." Ucap Suho yang menarik tangan Lay dan berlari kecil kearah basement dengan senyum yang terkebang dari wajah mereka.

END

Raina in here bawa FF NC Sulay nih. Wkwkwk akhirnya aku bisa bikin NC juga.

Buat kalian yang meminta sequel Kiss Sulay Ver di tunggu aja coz aku lagi sibuk #sok sibuk baget loe.

Jadi ff NC Sulay ini adalah selingan demi membahagiakan yang minta NC sulay ke saya. Maaf kalau banyak Typo(s) dan NC nya gak H.O.T sama sekali

Makasih buat kalian yang membaca FF NC gagal saya ini. Silakan me-review jika kalian berkenan

Gomawo

*bowbareng SuLay.


End file.
